The data sheet RE 64602, discloses a valve. The valve is a pilot-operated pressure relief valve with feed function, which is designed as a built-in valve. The valve has a housing, which is also referred to as a bushing. A first valve body, which is also referred to as a piston, is accommodated in the housing so that it is moveable relative to a longitudinal axis. A first valve seat, which can be closed by the first valve body, is arranged on the housing. A first fluid flow path extends from a first connection via the first valve seat to a second connection. A pilot control is furthermore provided, which comprises a second valve seat, which can be closed by a moveable second valve body. The second valve body is formed separately from the first valve body. A second fluid flow path extends from the first connection via a bypass duct in the first valve body, onwards via the second valve seat to the second connection. The pressure at the first connection is limited upwardly by the first and the second valve body in that hydraulic fluid is led to the second connection via the first fluid flow path. The valve is therefore a pressure relief valve, which limits the pressure at the first connection.
The first connection is arranged end face-on to the first valve body, relative to the longitudinal axis, the second connection being arranged circumferentially to the first valve body, relative to the longitudinal axis.
The data sheet RD 18318-22, moreover discloses a pressure relief valve in which the first connection is arranged circumferentially to the first valve body, relative to the longitudinal axis, the second connection being arranged end-face on to the first valve body, relative to the longitudinal axis. This valve has no pilot control.